


Hinter den Sternen

by Mischa_Silbermann



Category: own story - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischa_Silbermann/pseuds/Mischa_Silbermann
Summary: Zaleb ist ein Mensch, das glaubt er zumindest. Doch dann eines Tages öffnet er die Augen und sitzt in einem Raumschiff. Dort trifft er Milow einen Seemann der Metis.





	1. Wie alles begann...

Trotz allem ist es schön zu wissen, dass die Raben dich nie aufgeben werden. Sie werden vielleicht eines Tages dir die Augen aus dem Kopf picken mit ihren spitzen, harten Schnäbeln, aber solange du am Leben bist erwarten sie von dir das du kämpfst, und du wirst kämpfen.  
Ich schlug meine Augen auf. Innerhalb von Sekunden durchzog mich ein brennender Schmerz. Ich krampfte wieder und wieder. Dann war da eine Stimme: „Schhh, beruhig dich. Es hört gleich auf.“ Kalte Hände legten sich auf meine Schläfen. Dann wurde alles weiß und weich. Ich flog auf einer Wolke, oder in ihr? Sofort wurde ich wieder in die Realität zurückkatapultiert. Zwei riesige Augen sahen mich an. Die Augen gehörtem einem Wesen, das wie eine wilde Mischung aus Mensch und Eule wirkte. Ich streckte meine Hand aus, um es zu berühren, doch es ging nicht. Erst dann bemerkte ich die Seile, welche mich an den Stuhl fesselten. Ich wollte schon aufschreien, mich empören einfach irgendetwas sagen, doch der Eulenmann legte mir eine Hand auf den Mund. Dann begann er zu erklären: „Ich bin Milow, und du bist auf der Metis, einem der Flaggschiffe der Friedensflotte. Bitte reg dich nicht auf.“ Ich war etwas verwirrt in diesem Augenblick, zwar nicht verwirrt genug um den jungen Herrn nicht darauf hinzuweisen, dass es ihm wohl noch niemand gestattet hatte mich zu duzen, doch ansonsten war ich sprachlos. Milow entschuldigte sich kurz und verließ dann einfach den Raum. Ich schrie ihm nach, was dies wohl für eine Frechheit sei, aber er drehte sich nur einmal in der Tür lächelte mich an und sagte: „Wir reden später, wenn Sie sich beruhigt haben.“ Natürlich grinste er beim “Sie“ noch ein bisschen breiter.


	2. Woher kam ich?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Einige Gespräche zwischen Milow und Zaleb.

Ich saß noch eine Weile auf dem ekelhaft sauberen Boden, eines ungenutzten Lagerraums des Raumschiffes. Der Raum war leer bis auf drei Säulen, an einer von denen hing ich. Das fahle Licht der Deckenlampe reflektierte sich in den glänzend weißen Wänden. Ich saß dort wie ein ungewollter Farbfleck auf einer ungenutzten Leinwand. Mein ganzer Körper tat weh, Blut rann von meiner Stirn über meine Lippen, bis sich der metallische Geschmack in meinem Mund ausbreitete. Mit den Händen immer nicht in den Fesseln hinterm Rücken verschränkt stützte ich mich gegen den Pfeiler, an dem ich saß. Außer meinem eigenen Blut roch ich nur den synthetischen Geruch des Schiffes selbst, auch von außen hörte man nichts. Dann und wann ruckelte alles ein bisschen, aber ich hatte noch immer keinen Schimmer von, wo ich herkam, wo ich war oder wohin die Reise nun ging. Mein Kopf begann wieder zu schmerzen und meine Augen fielen zu. Dann kippte mein Kopf nach vorne und alles wurde schwarz.  
Der Boden unter mir vibrierte, ich öffnete meine Augen nur, um zwei schwarze Stiefel zu sehen, die sich mir, in rasantem Tempo, näherten. Irgendwie schien ich zu Seite gerutscht zu sein, denn nun lag mein Kopf komplett auf dem Boden, was das Blut in meinen Armen abschnürte. Ich stöhnte kurz und keuchte dann: „Milow?“ Meine Stimmer klang wesentlich zu bittend und schwach für mich, doch Milow packte meine Schultern und richtete mich auf, sodass ich nicht anders konnte, als in seine großen Augen zu blicken. Sie schienen jede meiner Bewegungen zu registrieren, jede Mimik, jedes unterdrückte Keuchen und meine Unsicherheit. Milow räusperte sich: „Dir geht es nicht gut.“ Ja, welch ein Wunder mehrere Tage angebunden am Boden zu liegen bekommt halt nicht jedem so gut, dennoch versuchte ich freundlich zu sein, es konnte ja schließlich kein Wissen, ob Eulenmann nicht doch irgendwann einmal nützlich werden könnte, also sagte ich erst einmal gar nicht, und gab mich mit einem langgezogenen Seufzer zufrieden. In seinen tiefen Augen glaubte ich für wenige Sekunden einen Schmerz zu sehen doch, dann blickte er bereits wieder weg. Dann trat er hinter mich und packte meine Arme.  
„Hey, was soll das jetzt?“  
„Ich nehme dir die Fesseln ab. Bleib bitte ruhig.“  
Er duzte mich also wieder, wundervoll, genau das brauchte ich jetzt, einen Eulenmann der mich als seinen Kollegen ansah. Nicht einmal protestieren konnte ich, weil mein Kopf so weh tat, dass ich nicht sprechen konnte. Ich saß also da und ließ ihn gewähren. Als er fertig war, versuchte ich aufzustehen, doch meine Beine brachen unter mir zusammen. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, wie sehr ich verwundet war, aber mein halbes Gesicht war mit Blut verklebt und ich atmete schwer. Milow hob mich auf. Zuerst wollte ich protestieren, doch aus meinem Mund kam nur zusammenhangloses Gebabbel. Er trug mich aus dem Raum durch die Tür in einen kleineren Raum, der bloß aus weißen Wänden und einem Bett bestand. Dann lag ich auch schon auf unter dem warmen Laken. Es fühlte sich an wie der Himmel. Ich krallte meine Finger in den synthetischen Stoff und schloss meine Augen. Die weiche Wolke umgab mich vollständig.  
Doch dann zog Milow die Decke weg.  
„Hey, was soll das?“, schimpfte ich.  
„Ich muss deine Wunden behandeln, sonst werden sie nur schlimmer.“  
„Jetzt?“  
„Ja, hier nimm das.“  
Die Tablette wirkte bereits nach Sekunden. Ich war hellwach und spürte keine Schmerzen mehr. Ich zog mein Shirt oder besser die Fetzen, die davon noch übrig waren aus. Während Milow meinen Rücken schrubbte und die Wunden verband, war ich wieder mental in der Lage über die Situation nachzudenken.  
Also fragte ich ihn: „Wie bin ich hierhergekommen?“  
„Das weißt du nicht mehr?“, lachte er.  
„Nein, verdammt nochmal ich war gefühlt eine Ewigkeit bewusstlos. Ich weiß nichts mehr.“  
„Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern, aber du bist doch auf sehr ungewöhnliche Weise hierhergekommen.“  
„Nämlich?“  
„Du bist in einem Astronautenanzug durch den Weltraum geflogen und hattest unglaubliches Glück, das wir gerade vorbeiflogen und dich hereingezogen haben. Du bist da draußen beinahe erstickt.“  
„Und deine Reaktion war es mich in einen leeren Raum einzusperren und mich festzubinden. Wirklich?“  
„Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, ob du ein Spion bist.“  
„Kannst du immer noch nicht.“  
Milow sah mich kurz erschrocken an, als wäre er nicht wirklich sicher was das jetzt gesollt hätte, doch ich lächelte, zumindest so sehr wie es unter den Schmerzen möglich war. Dann entspannte er sich wieder sichtlich.  
Schließlich fragte ich: „Was ist das für ein Schiff?“  
„Ein Handelsschiff.“  
„Von welchem Planeten?“  
„Hast du heute nicht schon genug Fragen gestellt?“  
„Nein?“  
Milow verband noch meine Stirn, dann meinte er: „Versuch ein bisschen zu schlafen.“ Ich nickte nur und er trat aus dem Raum. Nach einigen Sekunden hatten sich seine Schritte entfernt. Dann stand ich auf, doch die Tür war abgeschlossen und außer dem Bett stand nichts in dem Raum. Also legte ich mich wieder hin, als dann das Schmerzmittel nachließ fiel ich wieder in einen unruhigen, traumlosen Schlaf.


	3. Erinnerungen

Als ich wieder erwachte war alles wie zuvor. Weiße Wände, weiße Decke und weißes steriles Licht, nichts fühlte sich wirklich in dem Raum an, es gab keine Zeit keine Realität nur diese eine Farbe. Tatsächlich fühlte ich mich besser, zwar war gefühlt mein ganzer Körper bandagiert, doch die Wunden schmerzten nicht mehr, und damit konnte ich leben. Das größere Problem war, das ich weder wusste, wer ich war noch, woher ich kam. Ich zog mein Hemd aus und durchsuchte dann die Taschen meiner Hose, was ich fand, war aufschlussreich: eine Wasserfiltertablette, ein bisschen Essenspulver und ein Kettchen mit dem eingravierten Namen “Zaleb“. Hieß ich so? Sehr wahrscheinlich, ich würde nun einfach davon ausgehen. Doch die Dinge waren viel zu wenige, denn es fehlte ein Pass und ein Handy, entweder hatte ich alles verloren, verkauft oder ich wurde ausgeraubt.   
Wenn ich schon nichts über mich wusste, dann wollte ich wenigstens etwas über dieses Handelsraumschiff herausfinden. Die Tür des Raumes war nur durch einen dünnen Spalt in der Wand zu erkennen. Ich trat also vor sie und legte langsam meine Hand auf die kühle Oberfläche. Sofort erschien ein Bildschirm, auf dem ein Befehl in einer mir nicht bekannten Sprache stand und darunter waren Tasten mit Nummern, nur der Code um die Tür zu öffnen fehlte. Plötzlich wurde mir etwas schwindelig und ich stützte mich an der Tür ab. Was sollte ich nur tun? Hierbleiben war nicht sicher, denn ich hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, was Milow von mir wollte. Er hatte meine Wunden verbunden, mich dann aber trotzdem eingesperrt und keine Fragen beantwortet. Ich musste wohl einfach irgendetwas tun. Also tippte ich einfach 1234 und tatsächlich, die Tür schwang auf. Selbst auf solchen Raumschiffen war man scheinbar nicht kreativ genug um sichere Passwörter zu verwenden.   
Ich trat nach draußen, der Gang war riesig, mindestens doppelt so hoch wie ich, und breit genug um mit einem kleinen Wagen hindurchzufahren. Der Boden bestand aus wabenförmigen silbernen Fliesen und an den Wänden stapelten sich Kisten und Metaltruhen. Darüber befanden sich große Fenster. Ich trat an eines, man sah den Weltraum, die tiefe Schwärze und die funkelnden Sterne, die an dem Schiff vorbeirauschten. Dann waren da Schritte. In Sekunden sprang ich hinter einen der Kartone. Die Schritte kamen immer näher bis schließlich eine riesige Spinne auf zwei Beinen und ein puddingartiges Wesen an mir vorbeigingen. Als sie neben mir standen, blähte die Spinne plötzlich ihr Nüstern und schnüffelte herum. Meine Hände zitterten und kalter Schweiß sickerte durch meinen Verband. Doch dann gingen sie weiter und ich konnte aufatmen.   
Plötzlich stürzte sich ein Haufen Federn auf mich. Ich holte aus und schlug nach der Person, doch sie hielt einfach meine geballte Faust fest. „Milow“, mein Schrei wurde von einer gefederten Hand unterdrückt. „Sei einfach leise und beweg dich nicht“, raunte er mir zu. Sein riesiger Körper zerdrückte mich fasst aber meine Angst ließ mich schweigen. Dann gingen noch einige Personen vorbei, als sie vorbei waren, hob er mich einfach auf und trug mich zurück in die Kabine. Ich zappelte, doch er war wesentlich stärker und hielt mich einfach fest. Im Raum schmiss er mich aufs Bett und stand vor mir. Ich wollte aufstehen, aber mir wurde wieder schwindelig. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und seine Federn zitterten.  
Er schnaufte einmal und sagte dann: „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“  
„Wieso? Was ist denn das Problem? Ich wollte mich nur einmal umsehen.“  
„Gut. Ich muss dir einige Dinge sagen. Es ist nämlich so, dass außer mir niemand hier was das du hier bist. Wenn sie es herausfinden würden, dann würden sie dich entweder an das Gefängnis übergeben oder direkt wieder hinausschmeißen.“  
„Wie verdammt hast du es geschafft ich hier rein zu schaffen, ohne erwischt zu werden?“  
„Wir befinden uns hier im Arbeiterabteil des Schiffes. Ich arbeite hier als Kontrolleur und überprüfe die Roboter und Maschinen im Arbeitsbereich, die die Waren auf und abladen. Im Bereich des Kapitäns sind natürlich überall Überwachungskameras, aber hier im Arbeiterbereich wäre das einfach zu teuer.“  
„Und wie hast du mich nach drinnen geschafft?“  
„Die Auflade -maschinen sind mit den Luken verbunden. Ich habe sie dann einfach geöffnet und dich hereingezogen. Du darfst hier nur von niemandem gesehen werden. Es interessiert mich nicht woher du kommst oder wohin du willst, alles was ich weiß ist das du ziemlich am Ende bist. Ich werde dich hier verstecken und im Prora, dem Handelszentrum lasse ich dich raus.“  
„Ich habe da nur ein Problem.“  
„Ja?“  
„Ich weiß nicht wer ich bin. Ich habe einfach gar keine Erinnerungen.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lasst gerne auch ein Feedback da.

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist meine erste Geschichte, die ich je hier gepostet habe. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.


End file.
